December 31st
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Continuation from December 2 Harry and Adrian on New Year’s Eve. Slash. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH

**Summary: **Continuation from December 2 Harry and Adrian on New Year's Eve.

* * *

**December 31****st****:**

_Auld Lang Syne_

_***_

Harry ran a hand through his hair in a last ditch attempt to tame the bird's nest, to no avail, before rushing to open the door, smiling as he caught sight of the blond who hadn't left his thoughts all over the Christmas period. His hand had barely left his mobile phone as they shared texts, so much so that his friends and surrogate family had commented on more than one occasion, his love life becoming the butt of most of the Weasley jokes as they sat around the dinner table.

He didn't mind though because he was surprisingly happy, considering they'd yet to have a proper date yet, only having spent actual time together that one time in Starbucks. Harry was sure that it would have been a different case if Dean Thomas hadn't been so adamant that Muggle technology been introduced into the Wizarding World thus allowing Harry to have a mobile phone and laptop complete with instant messaging that ran on magic.

Harry had never loved his old school friend more and had told him as much as they sat in the living room at the burrow on Christmas Day. Dean had just laughed him off and told him that he was flattered and all but he didn't swing that way and was quite happy with his girlfriend Ginny but thanks all the same for the offer. That had gotten a few laughs.

But now here he was stood there gawping at the man he'd been waiting to see for over a week.

"Are we just going to stand here all day while you gape at me or are you going to invite me in, it is after all minus four degrees out here," Adrian stated with a grin and Harry was reminded that the blond he'd bumped into in Muggle London was a pureblood and a Slytherin to boot.

"Sorry," Harry stated with a sheepish grin as he let Adrian in out of the cold, "Just let me grab my coat and then we can go to wherever it is we're going."

"We're going to my family home

"You're taking me to meet your parents on a first date?" Harry asked incredulously as he pulled on his coat.

"Technically it's the second date, the coffee shop was the first even though we didn't arrange it before hand it still counts, and that wasn't the sole purpose of this date but yes I would assume that meeting my parents would be inevitable, as it is there house we are going, however it is merely a party that I have to attend accompanied or not and I would rather use the time to get to know you better than waste it talking to a load of pureblood wizards that I can barely stand." Adrian replied and it took Harry a while to fully digest such a speech.

"Do you have to say so much in one go?" Harry asked as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled his gloves on.

"I'm sorry was my intelligent conversation too much for your Gryffindor mind to comprehend?" Adrian teased chuckling at the indignant look Harry threw him.

"Why do we have to apparate to your house again? Can't we just use the floo?" Harry asked as he motioned Adrian out the door and into the cold night, pulling the door with him as he followed the blond out.

"It's not my house, it's my parent's house, I live in a flat in Muggle London, but that's neither here nor there, the point is the floo at my parent's house is only connected to the Ministry for some reason or another, I've never asked, so we have to apparate, unless of course you'd rather we drove or walked even but then that would take about four hours so..." Adrian trailed off with a cheeky smile as Harry sent him a withering look and huffed out a sigh.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with? Side-along apparition is worse than doing it by myself and that's saying something." Harry stated as he held his arm out for Adrian to use as a connection between them. He was happily surprised however when Adrian just pulled him into his side and apparated them away.

When their feet touched solid ground again Harry didn't move away from Adrian's embrace, pretending to feel nauseous and in need of something to lean on so that he had an excuse to stay there wrapped up in Adrian's arms.

It felt right, to be held by the blond, more so than with any of the other guys he'd been with, small as that number may be, and Harry couldn't help the contented sigh that left him, blushing slightly as Adrian chuckled and tightened his hold on Harry.

"You don't need an excuse Harry, I like this too," Adrian stated and Harry smiled up at the blond as he moved from their embrace.

"Yes but no matter how much we may or may not like it we still have a party to go to so lead the way," Harry replied.

Adrian grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the light forest they'd apparated into until they came out in front of a large Manor.

"Welcome to Mayfield," Adrian murmured as he pulled a now unresponsive Harry along with him to join the small queue of people waiting to get into the Manor.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie as they entered the house where the party was already in full swing it would seem. A house-elf was stood by the door waiting to take people's coats as they walked in and as Harry handed his over he could just hear Hermione's disapproving voice in his head and he smiled a little as he was lead further into the main ballroom by Adrian.

"Shall we get a drink?" Adrian asked and Harry just nodded as he looked around the beautiful room they had just walked into.

_***_

The pair spent most of the night either sat at one of the tables around the edges of the room talking about everything and nothing or dancing together on the vast dance floor in the middle of the room amongst the other purebloods who were attending.

The music stopped half way through a song that they had been dancing to and everyone started to count down to midnight.

"10...9...8...7...6...5..." They joined in the counting, edging closer together as the time drew nearer, "4...3...2...1...Happy New Year," Everyone stated together but Harry hardly noticed because in that moment Adrian's lips were on his own in a sweet and consuming kiss.

"Start the year as you mean to go on hey?" Adrian asked as he leant his forehead against Harry, beautiful smile lighting up his face and Harry wished he could stop time so that he could look at the blond like that forever.

"Definitely," Was Harry's only reply as he leant in to capture those wonderful lips with his once again as the people around them burst into song, "For Auld Lang Syne..."

* * *

So this is up finally, so sorry about the wait but I've been majorly busy and have only just had time to write it, thank God for snow days hey? Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. Also I thought I'd let you know that I'm planning on continuing this as well as the Harry/Scorpius and Harry/Rabastan entries in this Advent Calendar so keep an eye out.

Multi x


End file.
